


Days of Our Lives

by audiobook476



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiobook476/pseuds/audiobook476
Summary: For someone who was known by everyone in his prime James Potter's first day of school was a bloody train wreck.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Days of Our Lives

James didn’t think much of Sirius Black when he first saw him. Later, he realizes how oddly ironic it is that someone who was such an impact in his life was so little when he first saw him. His parents took him to get an owl and he saw a tuft of black hair run in and out. He had other worries that day. Hogwarts was just around the corner and it was almost time for him to go. He saw a snow white owl with the most intelligent eyes he had ever seen and told his parents that was the one. 

A couple months later he was on a train more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Oddly uncharacteristic, he supposed. He was James Potter. He was confident, brave, a leader, a true Gryffindor. He knew his mother was a Slytherin and that she was kind but he still remembers the whispers from his grandparents on how his mother was just as dark and evil as the rest of her family. He had seen the papers with ongoing murders of innocent muggleborns. He also knew that the house was filled with disgusting people who support the hateful acts. He refused to be one of them but he also knew that there was a chance and that freaked him out more than he liked to admit. 

He slammed open the door to a compartment and sat down still stewing in his thoughts. 

“Can I help you?” 

James looked up and saw a boy with deep scars and sandy brown hair. He looked scared like James would figure something out about him but his eyes held a steady look of defiance. It was at that moment James Potter knew he wanted to be Remus Lupin’s friend. He was new to the whole friend thing. It was mostly just him and his parents his entire life. Be confident. That’s what his mum always said.

“I’m James.”

“I’m Remus.”

“I like you Remus. Want to be friends?” 

Yes. Direct to the point and hopefully working. He looked up and Remus had the baffled look on his face. His eyes had a hint of sadness and longing but his expression closed up and he quietly said, “ I don’t think you’d want that. Trust me a friendship between will just do you no good.”

Ouch, maybe his mum had simplified things a bit much. Maybe he was too forward. The trolley lady came to their compartment and rang in and James had something that only truly comes every few years. A good idea.

“Fine then. Want some candy then? I have a lot of money and sharing is becoming of classmates last I heard.”  
Remus looked at him stubbornly and James held out a piece of chocolate. He smiled and said,  
“Come on Remus, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Remus hesitantly reached out and took the chocolate and to James it was a win. Suddenly the trolley doors slammed open again with Remus jumping again, mumbling something along the lines of, “Merlin, maybe I should’ve chosen a different compartment.”

A boy with greasy black hair appeared and looked at them. 

“Mind if me and my friend sit here?”  
James smiled excited to have new friends. 

“Yes, of course. Come in!”

Remus looked a bit uncomfortable so James went to his side and held out more chocolate to Remus so that if he didn’t want to talk he had an excuse. As if he could read his mind Remus let out a tiny grateful smile. The boy looked at Remus' scars. Something about the way he looked at them, with thinly-veiled disgust oddly ticked James off. He raised an eyebrow at the boy. James decided to break the tension but resumed his previous topic of conversation. 

“So essentially Remus, all the good guys go to Gryffindor and the evil ones go to Slytherin, all of them trash, mate, all of them.”

“Oh? I’d like to think Slytherins at least have self-respect unlike Gryffindor's.”

James stared down the new intruder of the conversation.  
“What’s there to respect? Bigotry?”

“At least our house isn’t filled like blood traitors such as yourself. Blood traitors, muggleborns, freaks like werewolves-”

Abruptly Remus sat up and was about to walk out the door when he looked at James and quietly said,” Thank you for the chocolate before leaving.”  
James was confused to say the least. He thought he was making some progress to say the least. He looked at the boy with an angry frown on his face. 

“I think you should go.”

“I think we finally agree. Besides I was just waiting for my friend.”

“You do that then you greasy git.”

“What was that-you know what I’m not dignifying that with an answer.”

Now he was gone. James looked around the empty compartment a bit down but this was the first day. There were others.

He sat near the window before dozing off. When he woke up he found he was near Hogwarts. He got off and changed into his uniform before leaving the training itself. The school was even more beautiful than he had originally even thought. He was nearly jumping up and down and waved excitedly when he caught Remus’s eye. Remus just raised an eyebrow at him. James knew he looked ridiculous but who could blame him. This is what he's been waiting for his entire life. An oddly lady with a strict imposing figure looked at them with a glare instantly silencing them. As they were led into the halls he felt amazed. It was nothing amazing but the room felt like it had a soul in its walls and James wanted to know everything about it. 

He watched the students being sorted in. 

“Kiera Aniling - Hufflepuff!”

“Don Basemen- Ravenclaw!”

“Marcus Bakerman- Ravenclaw!”

“Sirius Black!”

James expected the usual tedious shout but instead the hat took a while. Then with a resounding yell that shocked the entire school,  
“Gryffindor!”

Black. Black? Wait like his mothers family black? Like the infamous black family? Who had a history of being Slytherins? No...no way. He looked up and saw the sheer terror in the new students face and James couldn’t help but have some sympathy for him. They were kind of very distant cousins?  
The sorting continued on,

“Lily Evans - Gryffindor!

“Remus Lupin- Gryffindor!”

“Stacy Light-Ravenclaw!”

“Marlene Mckinnon - Gryffindor!”

“Dorcas Meadowes - Gryffindor!”

“Damien Nightly - Slytherin!”

“Peter Pettigrew- Gryffindor!”

There was a surprising amount of Gryffindor and when his name was called the sorting hat barely brushed his hair but chanting out,  
Gryffindor!

His now housemates applauded him as he entered. He gave a quick grin to Remus before returning his attention to the ceremony.  
“Severus Snape- Slytherin”

Ew. It was the greasy ball. The ceremony was relatively peaceful after that. He talked here and there with his new classmates and enthusiastically listened to Alice Price’s entire rant on why combining muggle and wizarding plants could potentially save or destroy the wizarding world. He felt happy and he felt he belonged. He didn’t feel like he could contribute but he listened.

Now here was the scary part. Good impressions. He needed to be really good and hopefully make some actual friends. When he opened the dorm room he saw Remus and Sirius Black glare at each other and the new mousey look like he was on the verge of tears. Still nevertheless he skipped past walking directly in between their glaring session before smiling brightly and saying, “ Hello, I’m James!” 

For some reason that’s what broke the dam. The new boy started sobbing. Sirius turned around and slammed into his bed while stating, “Whatever, my mum will have a fit when she finds out. It’s not like I’ll be here much longer.” Remus threw his hands up in the air and went to bed shortly after that without a word. So much for first impressions. He quietly walked out of the dorm and sat by the fireplace.

Maybe it was him. Maybe he was just not a friend type of fellow? He felt....lonely.

In his hand there was his Transfiguration textbook. He scrolled through the first few pages reading about various spells and the history of them.

A hand poked his back and when he turned around he saw a girl about his age. 

“I’m sorry to bother you but is there any room on that couch.”

James moved over and she smiled gratefully. 

“Rough day for you too?’

He chuckled, “I’m just too much of a bad boy...uh sorry what’s your name?”

“Lily. Lily Evans.”

“James Potter, and so Evans, when you're super tough like me this is nothing.”

She flopped back on the couch. 

“Must be nice.”

He nudged her with his hand,  
“What about you?”

“I may not be cool but I am fucking tough, Potter.”

He was momentarily put off by the cursing but then smirked,  
“So?”

She sighed, “ A friend of mine was angry that I got into Gryffindor.”

“What’s wrong with Gryffindor? I feel like everyone’s got a vendetta against it I swear.”

“She giggled, “ Nothing but we were supposed to be together and now...we’re not.”

“Chin up Evans, Gryffindor is a mighty house you can show your friend just what THEY’RE missing out.”

He confidently struck a pose but froze when he heard her laugh. Now, James Potter had seen a lot of beautiful things but when Lily Evans laughed with her whole heart he couldn’t think of a single of them that could ever out do that. 

“Thanks, Potter. I’m going to go to bed now.” She waved and he hesitantly waved back. He ran up to his dorm room and slammed on the bed. It didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic I'm so sorry


End file.
